The Way You Make Me Feel
by cookie-4-orli
Summary: Neveah (Ginny's friend) and all the others that helped in the OotP are set to become Animagus. Read and find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

The Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter 1 – Back to Hogwarts 

I woke from my alarm and I scooted out of bed. I pulled on my black and pink mini-skirt and my black singlet. Oh, great. Another boiling hot day of summer. I quickly sprayed my face, put my hair into plaits and applied my make up. After looking in the mirror at a respectable me I went downstairs.

"Remember, hun. You're meeting your friends in town." Caroline said as I grabbed a bowl of cereal. That's right! Estay will be waiting for me!

"OK! I'll grab my brekkie in town." I said as I hurried out the door. Lucky Estay only lives down the road. Estay is my best friend and she is the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Her parents have split up but that doesn't matter to her because she gets awesome stuff from her Mum. I passed Marco De Loni's house and he was staring out the window at me. He is this really hot Italian guy in my class (I can tell he likes me) and he has the cutest accent. As I reached Estay's house I saw her waiting outside her run-down house for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked and we started walking towards Aroha's house. She is yet another of my friends and you have to admit that she can get a bit much sometimes but a Maori for a friend is more than you could ask for. She knows how to stick up for herself as well as others, she knows that she's got it so she flaunts it and all at the same time she is beautiful. We rounded the corner and we saw Aroha standing there, snogging some guy from McDonalds (where she works). She saw us and screamed.

"Guys! Sorry, hun. You'll have to go...my friends are here." She shoved him away and grabbed her bag just as we arrived.

"Ooooh, who was that? Lover boy?" Estay asked as we crossed the road.

"No...just a...guy from work." She said slyly. We entered the mall to a tear-stained face that was Hannah. My other friend. She's a Barbie blonde kind of girl. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes and curves in all the right places.

"Oh, my god, Han! What's wrong? Is it Adam?" I asked worriedly. Adam is her boyfriend and he is always letting her down...never coming to her birthday or meeting up at the movies when they arranged it and he always ignores her around his mates.

"No...its – sniff – you...Nev. You – sniff – leave...tomorrow. Don't you?" She asked as her blue blood shot eyes turned and looked at me.

"Oh...yeah. But that's why we decided to have a great day. Come on!" We rushed into Roxy and they all bought me some real cool stuff. After spending the day on our feet I walked home to the smell of roast lamb...mmmm. I rushed upstairs and got changed into my pj's and went downstairs.

"Dinner's ready, love. Come and get it." I ate to my hearts content and then walked exhaustedly upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and looked at my robes at the end of my bed. I grabbed my diary and a pen and began writing.

_Sunday, 31 August_

_What an amazing day! We had so much fun! The girls bought me some awesome stuff! Too bad I wont see them again for almost an entire year. But, I feel this year will be brilliant. I will take a leaf out of Aroha's book and flaunt what I got. I just can't wait to see Ginny, Jeremy and Dannielle. I suppose they will like my new look. I feel like I have changed so much this year. And I hope Malfoy will notice me. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to seem like ages on the train. OK, getting slightly late now so I will try and get some sleep. (I'm too excited!)._

I put my pen down and looked at some rather old entries from my first year.

_Friday, 14 May_

_Harry Potter actually looked at me today! Though it was the evils I don't care! And Parkinson thought he was looking at Malfoy (the ugly git) and kissed his cheek. Cooties! Grr...according to Mason its lights out. She thinks she is the boss but she is simply a big goof! OK, time to start dreaming of my future with Harry._

I regret writing all of that whole entry now. Right from the part where I call Draco an ugly git to the bit where I start dreaming of my future with Potter! And Dan is not a big goof. She has an amazing sense of humour and she likes to show herself up. And that's exactly how I like her. OK, time to sort out my trunk. I think I will take the easy way out and stuff everything I need in. After trying to shut my full trunk I climbed into bed and drifted into an easy and dreamless sleep only to wake again from Liam screaming in my ear.

"Nev! Get up! The car is waiting!" He yelled and scurried from the room before I had time to clip his ears. After a rushed shower and checking myself in the mirror I raced downstairs. The trip to Kings Cross was long and boring. The only sound made came from Liam's snores and Jamila's yells at Rickley. Once we arrived, everyone said goodbye and I passed through the barrier. There, I met up with Potter, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hey Neveah." Potter said. He never calls me Nev. I doubt he will ever try. I said a quick 'hello' and kept moving where I passed a few people on the train. A girl with her head to my back with auburny hair, Pansy Parkinson and her gang of girls and of course, the Creevey brothers. I entered the train and found a compartment. The train lurched forward into acres of green nothingness. I sat there, lonely looking until the food trolley came past.

"Getting hungry, darling? Well, where have your friends got to?" She asked as I ordered some Bertie Botts Beans and a couple of cauldron cakes.

"Can't find them." I replied shortly. She scooted off and I continued to stare at the empty window of the compartment door. After about 15 minutes I watched that brunette slowly traipse past. She looked as miserable as me. Wait, its Ginny!

"Gin!" I yelled and she turned and looked at me with a smile spread across her face. She still had those orange freckles but her hair was a brilliant shade of brown.

"What did you do to your hair?" She screamed as she engaged herself into a hug with me.

"I died it! What happened to yours? Ooooh, those Creevey's are going to be after you like a Niffler." I joked and she finally let go of me. I had to admit she had definitely grown and obviously got some money from somewhere as she had some awesome new clothes. And she looked so much older and she carried herself with elegance.

"So, what store'd you steal these from?" I asked humouressly and I pointed at her clothes.

"Oh, these. I have a job. In London...the manager is a really nice guy. He's somewhere around 19." She said as she grabbed one of my cauldron cakes.

"Seen anything of Dan or Luke?" I asked, spotting three third years walking past.

"Nope. I have of Malfoy, though." She said and I wondered why she brought up one of her most hated enemies.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously as I swallowed a Bertie Botts Bean.

"He said I'd grown, I was even uglier but he couldn't call me a Weasley because of my hair. But he said something around the same thing you said. About how I stole these clothes." She said and I went slightly red. We talked about our summers until our mouths were too dry to talk. So we decided to just sit there and wait for the Sun to set and the moon to come out. After a few hours, the train pulled to a halt. We got out and set for the carriages.

"Nev! Gin!" I heard someone call. I whipped around to come face to face with...Dan and Luke!

"Dan! Luke!" I yelled and ran forward to hug them both. We climbed onto a carriage and started talking about our holidays yet again. Dan went to summer camp (she's a Muggle-born) and Luke lives far away near the Malfoy's so of course we couldn't send any owls to either of us. But of course, Gin and Luke to each other. We entered the castle at top speed to find a good seat. And we did. Once everyone was seated, the small, shy first years filed in behind Mcgonagall who was carrying a tatty old hat (the Sorting Hat) and a stool. I remember my Sorting like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I walked in looking like a tomato. The roof, wait, there is no roof. Just the same rainy, cloudy look of outside. I know I am going to like it here. I look to my left and there, I saw no Harry Potter whatsoever. What a life I lead. I have read up all about Harry Potter and his conquer of the Dark Lord as soon as I found out I was going to Hogwarts. We made an abrupt stop and the strict and fierce looking lady told us that when she calls our name, we walk forward and get the Sorting Hat put on our head to be Sorted. What can a hat do? Maybe the Hat will fall towards the house we get Sorted into? I don't know. The first boy walks up and suddenly the Hat springs to life._

"_Hmmm, a great start. Plenty of talent. Ravenclaw!" The boy rushed to Ravenclaw table and sat down. Oh my god! My name is called. I walk forward slowly and manage to sit down. The Hat jumps to life again._

"_I can see your braveness now. But you also have other things that can set you apart from others. But that braveness is still there...Gryffindor!" I walked my way happily to a taller red head boy and he smiled at me. But then I looked across from him and there he was again._

"_We're twins." They said together and we all laughed._

_End Flashback_

After looking back at that memory, I came back to the present and realise that all the first years are gone and Dumbledore is making his speech.

"I might remind you again that the Forbidden Forest is completely out of bounds. And Mr Filch has told me that there is still a list of items not permitted inside the school. And Hogsmeade will be visited by third years and up, third years please assure you have your permission slips. If that is all then...eat up!" The delicious food appeared and everyone tucked in. After filling my belly with all it could handle, we made our way upstairs and to the common room where we met a fabulous looking group of first years.

"You three, I'm going to bed. Too tired." Dan said as she hugged us all and headed for the girls dormitories.

"Yeah, me too. Night!" I said and I walked upstairs too. My trunk sat there at the end of my bed and noticed that Dan was already snoring. Boy, she must be tired. I climbed into my pyjamas and grabbed my diary and pen.

_Monday, 1 September_

_Another Welcome Feast at Hogwarts and meeting up with everyone again was awesome! Ginny looks so different, now. She has a job in London and her hair is a shade of brown. There is a new group of first years and they look exactly how I felt on my first day. I am really tired so I will try and get some sleep. Goodnight!_

I placed my pen and diary back into my trunk and fell asleep immediately.

I was sitting alone, stranded on an island when a ship floats forward and everyone I know are on it. Dan, Luke, Aroha even Crabbe and Goyle. They all walked off and gave a relieved look as if they had been looking for me. Ginny rushed forward and gave me a great hug.

"Nev! Nev! Nev!" Someone was yelling at me.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it...next chappie up soon


	2. The Ministers Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe…don't sue.

Authors Note: Second chapter…enjoy.

The Way You Make Me Feel 

Chapter 2 - The Minister's Big Mistake

I sat up and looked around. It was Ginny and she chucked me my robes and left. I quickly got changed. I rushed down to the Great Hall and sat down with Dan and Gin.

"Where's Luke?" I asked as I pulled some bacon towards me.

"Still asleep. I think he is getting sick. At least that's what Ron said." Ginny explained and we watched as McGonagall walked briskly around, handing out timetables. I looked down at mine.

Langley, Neveah 

_Gryffindor House, McGonagall_

_History of Magic – Binns_

_Potions – Snape (double with Slytherin)_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Hagrid (with Slytherin)_

_Lunch_

_Divination - Firenze_

_Herbology – Sprout (with Hufflepuff)_

"Seems a good afternoon for Herbology." I said as we stood up and headed for History of Magic.

"Yeah. Quite a boring morning though. Binns _and_ Snape. We'll have heaps of fun." Dan said sarcastically. We heard our names called behind us and Luke came sprinting towards us.

"Where've you been?" We asked in unison.

"I slept in and then I had to go see Dumbledore for something." He said quietly as we walked in and sat down.

"Why did you need to see him?" We asked together again.

"He told me not to tell anyone…sorry." He added hastily, seeing our confused look. We had a boring session with Binns (surprise surprise) and we learnt about the Goblin Confederation Against Vampires in 1444. Binns' words bounced off us like ping-pong balls.

"I hope you are all paying attention to this as there will be an assessment and homework on it," Everyone let out a drowsy moan and starting writing down things on spare parchment, "and so Helveca the Horrible was leading…"

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in there." Dan exclaimed, 30 minutes later, outside the dungeons. For once the Slytherin's weren't making smart remarks about Ginny's hair, my body, Dan's face or Luke's sissiness, which seemed quite remarkable. Though they were huddled into a tight circle and they kept glancing at Ginny and I.

"They're up to something." Luke said suspiciously, looking over me and at Godfrey Singleton and Clamentius Cook who had two sisters at Hogwarts, both in Ravenclaw, Cleo Cook and Danika Cook.

"What do you want, sissy?" Cook asked, menace so clear you could almost see it.

"Just seeing if that face of yours had changed but I guess my dream'll never come true." Luke said coolly and I chuckled to myself.

"What's your dream?" Singleton asked and Cook clipped him on the back of his head. Singleton isn't that bright.

"Well, I would have left that for you to figure out yourself but…your brain might be too overloaded. What with all the homework, Quidditch and then there's that girl…what's her name…Penny?" Luke asked toyingly and Singleton gave a malicious look at Luke, "Yeah that's right, Penny Liddell. Anyway, my dream is that Cook's face will finally disappear and –"

"Silence!" Came Snape's voice from the door. Luke closed his mouth and we all turned towards the door.

"Enter. And get out your cauldron and ingredients off the board. There will be no talking." He sat down and we started our potions. After an hour and a half of potion making, Clamentius looked over at me and pulled up the _Daily Prophet_. There was a picture of the Minister for Magic on the front underneath a broad heading, _'Minister's Big Mistake'. _I knew straight away that I had to read it. I scribbled on a piece of parchment, _'Can I borrow it? I will give you three Knuts and a Sickle?'_ I asked Dan to pass the note along to Clamentius and he mouthed 'OK' to me. Wow, I had actually made a civilised conversation with a Slytherin. He passed the newspaper back along just as the bell went and I saw him ask Godfrey who Penny is. I walked over to him once the others had left.

"Wanna walk with me to Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked, I was amazed at my daring and I slapped myself mentally.

"Why would I want to walk with you? No, Langley, go and walk with your friends…you know, the mud-blood and them." He nodded to the door and I left miserably.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ginny asked curiously as we walked down the steps to Hagrids Hut.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. I didn't want them to know that I had feelings for someone in Slytherin. It was hard to resist. You just had to look at them and you drool. Take Malfoy for instance, sleek blonde hair that falls around his face, hot abs and a great voice. Or Zabini, he has great brown hair that he tousles up, a nice manly body and those eyes…blue. And then there's Clamentius. He has soft, hazel eyes that bring out his skin and his black hair is a whole other thing.

"Nev…Nev!" Ginny was yelling at me.

"What? Oh, sorry. Hi Professor!" I greeted happily. Hagrid looked at me and smiled. I wonder what we're learning about today.

"I' go' a real trea' fer yeh today." He said happily. Uh oh. That can never be good. I looked at Singleton and he still looked angry at what Luke had said about Penny.

"Yeh migh'a studied these b'fore bu' today we'll have a good look at 'em." I perked up a bit at that point and we followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest where there was about four unicorns, looking proud and beautiful.

"Now, there's two babies fer the boys' ter pat an' these two are fer the girls." We departed from Luke and started patting a beautiful female that Hagrid had named Cecelia. And just before the bell went he asked us for a two-page essay on how to tell the difference between a male, female and babies.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed while we fought through the crowd, towards the Great Hall for lunch. My stomach was gurgling and I was literally threatening to eat a Hippogriff. We sat down and I started chomping down on some lamb sandwiches. Potter joined us looking happy, which is not common with people like him.

"Read the _Prophet_ yet?" He asked, pointing at the newspaper in my hand. I completely forgot. I tapped Gin's shoulder and pointed at it. We started reading.

_Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, made a big mistake yesterday in court whilst facing former Ministry worker, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The two were sent to court for breaking into the Ministry, using the Unforgivable Curses and being Death Eaters. Fudge sentenced them to 40 years in prison. A sentence that made the Wizengamot extremely angry as they felt Cornelius was too soft and they deserved harsher punishment such as life or immediate death._

"_Outrageous, that is," Jemima Hunter said outside the court. The Wizengamot seem to be disliking Fudge at his old age of 60 and that he should move on to be with his wife and children._

"_We need a new Minister…one like Dumbledore perhaps. Not saying that it should be him but one with the brains like Dumbledore and the calmness of Dumbledore." Fudge seemed outraged at this point and refused any more details about whether he was going to resign or not but he left in a hurry and said he had 'family commitments'. A bunch of baloney in my opinion._

I put the paper down, feeling that Christmas had come early.

"So, you think Fudge'll get kicked out?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione joined us.

"There's a fair chance he will." Potter replied, feeling smug and satisfied at Draco's face, which was filled with utter hatred towards Fudge for even sending his Father to prison.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if Dumbledore got to have the position. There might be another trial thingy towards who goes and who comes in to fill." Ron said as the bell went and I made my way to Divination with Dan. Ginny and Luke learnt Muggle Studies rather than Divination because they were purebloods and they wanted to see the Wizarding view of Muggles. We didn't have to walk far as Firenze likes the ground floor.

"I heard that today we'd be learning about the History of Seers." Came Amanda Humphrey-Rush's voice, rounding the corner and spotting me. She doesn't like me very much because apparently I ditched her in my third year for Dan. But she ditched me for a guy. What kind of friend does that?

"Course you would love that wouldn't you, 'Manda?" Came a second voice, a guys' voice. Surprisingly she was still with the guy she ditched me for. Dominic England. They were deep in conversation until Dom saw me and he flushed pink then was quiet, which brought suspicion into Amanda's voice.

"What's wrong, Dom? Saw Nev, huh? Don't worry, she's gone from my past just as much as Anna's gone from your past." Amanda smiled a malicious smile and looked from me, to Anna Macgillavray then back to Dom.

"They aren't gone from my past, 'Manda. They are still alive and I can't go ignoring them. Anna may have been my ex but I dumped her and I'm not a jerk." He laughed cruelly and I looked at Anna and her eyes were full of tears. The door opened and we walked into the green surrounding of trees and the slight spots of grey from the boulders.

"Good afternoon," Firenze said mistily as he sat down, "today we will be continuing with the Plants."

Anna was sitting by herself and I told Dan that we should sit with her.

"No. I don't like her too much." She said and I scowled.

"Well, I'm going to sit with her anyway. Join us if you want." I said and I crawled over the moist grass to her. She was sniffing and had tears down her face.

"It's OK. He _is_ a jerk. Don't worry about him. He can be a jerk if he wants." I said comfortingly and she smiled at me with her pearly whites.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I hang out with you at lunch?" She asked and I nodded. Uh oh. Dan doesn't like her and I had said yes.

"Thank—" We looked up as the door opened. It was Dennis Creevey.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see Neveah Langley and Dannielle Mason." He said and I saw he looked slightly frightened of Firenze.

"OK, go." He said, nodding at us and we left.

Authors Note: Sorry, I know its sort of a cliffie but the next chap will be up soon.


	3. Animagus or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Is that enough?

Authors Note: Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3 - Animagus or Not?

We walked silently towards Dumbledore's office and I could feel Dennis' eyes on me.

"Do you know why I have to see him?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well, then I know you will know why you are staring at my ass," I said and he went red and Dan sniggered. Creevey's had a thing for staring absent-mindedly at girls.

"Uh—sorry." He said and he turned left instead of right and I felt glad I didn't have to walk the whole way towards Dumbledore's office with him. We reached the stone gargoyle and saw Potter, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna Lovegood. We were shortly joined by Ginny and Luke.

"Any one know why we're here?" Neville asked. He still had a scar on his nose where the Death Eater had kicked him last year.

"I do." Luke said quietly and everyone looked at him.

"Well, why?" Ron demanded.

"He was forbidden to tell you." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind us and we all turned to see him and Professor McGonagall.

"Oh." Everyone said in unison.

"Move aside please." Dumbledore said and we moved so they could get forward.

"Tangy Apple." He said and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. We all clambered on; two at once and shortly entered his office. He drew up 10 chairs and his office became slightly full.

"None of you, except of course Mr Queenie here and Professor McGonagall, know why you are here." He looked around at the 9 Hogwarts students.

"Harry, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood showed a brave battle late last year and will be rewarded with being taught to be an Animagus. The rest of you," his gaze was fixed upon me," will be put through a short, physical test."

I glanced at Dan and she had a frightened sort of nervous look.

"And--and when will this test take place, sir? Will we be late in being taught along with the others?" She asked in a voice so unlike her own. She had never (along with Luke and I) come face-to-face with Dumbledore, in his office. It had always been McGonagall or someone else.

"They will wait for you and the test will take place in the Christmas holidays while most of the school is away. I do hope it doesn't clash with you arrangements. Were any of you intending to visit home for Christmas?" No one said yes and he smiled.

"You do, of course all know what an Animagi is? Good, good. And that Professor McGonagall will start teaching you straight after the test. I'm not sure you will have become an Animagi by the end of the school year but I assure you, you may stay later than usual into your summer holidays to finish it."

"Sir, what is _in_ the test? What will it be like?" I asked and Luke looked interested at my question then stared at Dumbledore.

"It is as close as I can get it to what these six did last year." I nodded then suddenly realised that this could easily be illegal I may get into terrible trouble but then I also remembered what Ginny had told about Potter's dad and his friends being illegal Animagi. He told us to practise as much jinxes and hexes as possible, to be ready by December 14th and then that we should get to the last class of the day.

"Well…that made my day even better. After reading that Fudge might not be Minister for long and that we're going to be Animagi, I feel like nothing can get in my way." Ginny said as we walked into the blaring sunlight.

After an enjoyable afternoon, we ate dinner chatting about what animals we love at that it would be cool to turn into one of them. (We didn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves because then all of Gryffindor would want to be an Animagi). We went to bed with our stomachs full and our emotions happy. I had a dream where I was a pretty little golden Labrador and I kept changing from human to dog…back and forward and then Dumbledore came and said I was mucking around with my power and took it off me. I woke crying and Ginny was at my side.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I had a nightmare that Dumbledore took the Animagi power off me." I whispered and Ginny cracked up laughing.

"A nightmare? About that?" She asked with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Will you keep it down over there? It's bloody five in the morning." I heard Dan's voice and Ginny and I got dressed and entered the empty common room.

"So, what Animagi were you?" She asked, looking at the empty fire grate.

"A golden Labrador." I said, looking at the summer sun rising and reflecting off her auburn hair just as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came down the boys' stairs.

"Hi!" They said happily.

"Where's Potter?" I asked.

"Still asleep. He's squirming again," Dean said as he started for the door," come on."

We sat down in the Great Hall five minutes later. There was a few Slytherin's (that of Zabini, Draco and Pansy), Luna Lovegood sitting by herself, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Eddie Macmillan at the Hufflepuff table and only us four at the Gryffindor table.

"Some weather, huh?" Dean said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Do either of you know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?" I asked as the three, lone Slytherin's started barking loudly sounding a lot like the barking I had made in my dream.

"Nah. But dah, do you two want to come with us?" Seamus asked. They had clearly organised this whole conversation before they had come down.

"Sure. That is if you want to, Nev?" Ginny asked. I nodded just as Draco called Ginny over. We both stood up and he said that I might as well come too if I thought Ginny really needed protection.

"Well? Don't know why I came over. I was deep in conversation with Dean and Seamus." I said coolly.

"Then why did you come?" Pansy asked, clinging to Draco's arm like a leech.

"I wanted to know if you two wanted to come with Blaise and I to Hogsmeade on October 31st?" He asked. I was shocked and by the look on Ginny's face, she was too. And to my utter horror, Pansy looked shocked as well.

"B—but. You're Slytherin's. And—and we're Gryffindor's." Ginny stammered.

"I see your brain is working." Draco said coolly and Pansy sniggered.

"Draco, why do you want to go with _them_?" She asked.

"Because. Blaise and I think it's time for a change in the people we hang with. Crabbe and Goyle are dunderheads." Draco laughed and Blaise joined in.

"Don't you think Gryffindor's are a bit far-fetched?" Pansy asked and for once, I agreed with her.

"Well, Hufflepuff's are too stupid and there is no one we think are hot in Ravenclaw. You two are the closest we could get to our liking." Blaise said with his husky, male voice.

"Ah." Pansy, Ginny and I said together.

"So will you go?" Draco asked, with those grey eyes raised, waiting for a yes.

"Well…its just—" I droned on. I wanted to go with these fine young men but the only two Gryffindor guys I liked had already asked.

"Seamus and Dean have already asked us and we said yes." Ginny finished quickly for me.

"Well, that settles it then doesn't it. I guess they can't come after all. Gee, what a shame." Pansy said in a fake sad voice.

"Wait. Who would you rather go with—us or them?" Draco asked and I looked over at Ginny and I could tell she would rather go with Draco and Blaise. We both looked back at Dean and Seamus who were waiting patiently then I looked at the Slytherin's. There was definitely a difference in looks but the kindness…there was no mistaking it that Draco and Blaise wanted us for looks while Dean and Seamus wanted us for looks _and_ our personalities.

"I hate to say it but…you two. But…what am I supposed to say to them?" I asked looking back at the anxious faces of my fellow Gryffindor's again.

"Just say that something has come up." Blaise said and for the third time I looked behind me. I walked over to them and told them the situation. They gave disgusted looks at me.

"So, you would rather go with back-stabbing Slytherin's than us?" Dean asked and he turned back to the table where there was now Dan, Luke and Hermione.

"Again I hate to say it but yes."

"Fine. Just fine."

"What's going on? Why's Ginny sitting with the Slytherin's?" Dan asked through a yawn.

"Come on." I said and she got up and Luke followed.

"Thanks. They got pissed at us." I said and sat down between Ginny (who was sitting next to an angry 7th year) and Dan (who had just sat down next to Pansy).

"It's not my problem. You're the one who said yes and I didn't say you could bring the whole flock of you." Draco said, looking at Luke and Dan.

"Sorry but you want to go with us then they'll have to come too." Ginny said and Dan gave us a confused look. I explained and she gasped.

"Why would you do that?" She asked and she left in a huff back to the Gryffindor table that was filling rapidly (with Ron, Potter and Neville now).

"Luke, I—"

"Don't even talk to me." He said and stormed back to Gryffindor as well. I saw Dan telling Ron, Potter and Hermione. What have I done? I have betrayed my friends for their enemy. Why did I do this?

"Are you coming?" Blaise asked seeing my miserable face.

"I guess we'll have to then wont we." Ginny said just as Ron came traipsing over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked Ginny with a raging voice like torrential rain.

"Weasley, they're sitting with us. Is that OK?" Blaise said and Ron shot him a nasty glare.

"Well, no it's not actually." He said and he made to grab Ginny's arm but Draco got there first.

Authors Note: Ron is an over-protective git smiles


	4. Williams and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I am not a rich woman. Therefore I am not J.K Rowling.

Authors Note: Here is chapter 4…

Chapter 4 - Williams and Hogsmeade 

"Weasley! Langley!" Came Snape's voice walking towards us, "back to your own table. Move!"

"But, Professor we are allowed to be at other tables. Really, sir, Ron should be the one leaving. He was going to harm me." Ginny said in an innocent voice.

"Understandable." McGonagall was joining the group now and the food had already appeared, the Hall was full and everyone's eyes on us.

"Severus, Miss Weasley and Miss Langley were simply enjoying fun with their peers…even if they are Gryffindor's. Mr. Weasley, however, will be going back to Gryffindor table. You know the rules, Weasley, off you go."

Ron, McGonagall and Snape left and I suddenly realised I was starving. I hurried down two plates of bacon and eggs and a tumbler of pumpkin juice.

"Gee's, Langley, you eat like a pig." Pansy said. I ignored her.

"She's clearly hungry, Parkinson." Ginny said and I made a mental note to pay her back. The bell went and I looked at my timetable. DADA and the teacher was someone Williams.

"Met the new DADA teacher yet?" I asked Blaise and he nodded.

"Professor Jaylee Williams. She knows my father. She's been over for dinner a few times." He replied and he winked at me. We (that is to say Ginny and I) got up and waved as the Slytherin sixth years went for the green houses and we walked upstairs.

"He winked at me." I said dreamily and Ginny snorted.

"Honestly, Nev, you sound like a young first year in love with a seventh year." She said as a couple of first year Ravenclaw's walked past us staring.

"So you're telling me you don't remember being young, huh? Remember the whole escapade with Harry and Lockhart and the song? What was the first line…something about fresh pickled toads?" She blushed and I felt I had proved my point as we sat down near the back of the classroom. Williams was bustling around in front of her desk.

"Now, please get out some parchment!" She called and a few people jumped. She had a strong, slightly manly voice yet I could hear a hint of sweet, humour and kindness.

"Hurry up! Don't sit there looking like farts." She chortled and I quickly grabbed my bag.

"Now, today I will be giving a quick test on what you should know already and from there you will be placed into groups of according to your dumbness. Here are the questions, start." She waved her wand and around 100 questions appeared on the board. OK. _Number 1;give the description of a Cornish Pixie._ Oh, god. What the hell are they? Come on, Nev. Lupin mentioned them once. I slid down in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to remember the words he had said around three years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Of course, Cornish Pixie's have basically nothing to do with what we are learning next but we will have a quick look at them before we move on to Bowtruckles." He said and I quickly put my listening ears on._

"_Cornish Pixies are cheeky little devils. They are born to accomplish one thing…to wreak havoc and chaos. I bit like Peeves you could say. They are a light blue colour and are about eight inches or so in height." He said and I looked at Dan who smiled. Her favourite colour was blue and she loved to wreak havoc._

_ End Flashback_

I stopped remembering because thinking about Dan or Luke hurt too much. I scribbled the sentence and an hour later I was walking miserably to the dungeons with Ginny and remembered that this time yesterday I was a happy-chappie, chatting away to Dan and Luke.

"This is so horrible." Ginny said as we took our usual seats while Dan and Luke sat right at the front, next to Amanda and Dom. I heard them talking about me in a hushed sort of whisper.

"…I never liked her much anyway. I always knew she was a slut." Amanda said as Anna came and sat next to me.

"Hi, Nev. Wha—oh." She said as I told her to listen to the conversation.

"Well. I don't think she's a slut but I might change my opinion if she is going with Slytherin's." Dom said and I cursed him silently.

"Do you think we should say sorry? You know, for saying we will go with Slytherin's and say we are calling it off?" Ginny asked me as Snape entered and with a wave of his wand the instructions were on the board for a Sleeping Draught.

"Nah, we've already said yes. No point calling it off." I said and Ginny nodded.

"So, why are you still talking to us?" I asked Anna and she shrugged.

"I guess it's because it's your choice what you do, I mean, I cant control your life or anything, so, it's your choice," She said and I nodded. That was a fair comment, " Just as long as you don't drag me along for the ride."

We laughed and the four up front glared at us. I stopped immediately.

"What? So, is against Gryff rules to go sit with Slytherin's _and_ make a joke?" Ginny said coolly and I sniggered behind my Shrivelfigs.

"No, we are allowed to turn our heads aren't we? Or do the Slytherin's not allow that? Under their rules yet? Or just their pants?" Dan said coldly and I knew she had gone too far. I lurched forward, knocking my cauldron (which Snape said deserved an 'O') over and I tried my best to hurt Dan as much as I could but this wasn't an easy thing to do because Ginny and Anna had a hold of my robes. Next second there's a tearing noise and my robes have split.

"Langley!" Snape called and I looked up (now supporting a cut on my arm from my knife).

"Detention! And you better go to the Hospital Wing. That cut looks nasty." He added I looked down at my wound (now a horrible browney-blue, next an orange-purple colour). I walked out, still steaming about what Dan had said. And then I remembered, my robes. I looked down. Ohhh, great. I need some more money for robes now. I ran to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey looked particularly angry about it.

"What class? No, let me guess, Potions?" She asked and I nodded.

"What were you cutting last?" She asked again and I racked my brains for the (most probably) slimy thing I was cutting last.

"Shrivelfigs." Madam Pomfrey gave a huge gasp and then a sigh.

"One of the worst things to get a cut from. You'll have to stay…let me see—four nights." She said and I groaned. What was Ginny going to do? All on her own and no one to laugh at her funny jokes. But then she did have Anna.

"Now, I will put the curtains around while you get changed." She said and she flicked her wand. Once I was dressed I asked her something.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you mind if I call Ginny in? Only…she was having a bit of trouble with—with some fr—people."

"Hmmm, I'll overlook it with—who do you have next?"

"Professor Sprout."

"Well, have some rest and I will send someone down. Ah, here comes just the person! Derek would you run down to Greenhouse 2 and ask Professor Sprout if we could borrow Ginny?" She asked her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Sure." He said and he was gone. I lay down and tried to get to sleep but the same thought kept interrupting my mind. Had I made a mistake? Why didn't I just tell Draco it's off and make it up with just about all of the Gryffindor's? Too hard. And anyway, they wouldn't make it up with me. They think I'm a 'slut'. Talking about me… No, I will show them that I'm Neveah Langley and whatever I say I'm going to do I will do. And with that I fell into a deep sleep.

After four days in the Hospital Wing, my arm was completely cured and there was only a slight trace of a scar. The next few weeks at Hogwarts were boring (seeing as I only had Ginny, Anna and the teachers to talk to). Only when the next Hogsmeade sign came up was when did it get interesting. I looked at Ginny while we made our way to the Entrance Hall on October 31st.

"Don't worry, Nev, it'll be fine." And to my amazement it was. Draco, Ginny, Blaise and I first went to Honeydukes then to Zonko's and onto the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, that went OK." I said exhaustedly. But I knew all too well that I had spoken too soon because at that moment Potter, Harry, Hermione, Dan and Luke walked in.

"Don't worry." Ginny said as she sipped her Butterbeer.

"Well, it's a bit hard to with them sitting right next to us." Blaise said and I knew that Ron had heard him as he gave a glare. Since the 'near fight' in Potions, neither Dan nor Luke had asked how my arm. It was obvious they still cared about it because in the Three Broomsticks they kept glancing at me, then my arm, Draco and then they turned back to their conversation.

"Let's leave. We don't need these lousy people glaring at us." Draco said and I agreed with him so we left for Honeydukes again.

"I want to get some Pepper Imps—ooh I need to go back and get some Butterbeer. Be back in a second." I said and just as I was touching the door handle (we had just walked in), Blaise grabbed me.

"I'll come too, Draco." And we were out in the swarm of Hogwarts (and others) people. In the Three Broomsticks, the five Gryff''s were still there.

"Hello, dear, what can I get you?" Madam Rosmerta asked in a kind voice.

"Hmmm, 4 Butterbeers thanks." I said and Blaise made to stop me but I had enough.

"Here you go, love." She handed me the 4 bottles and I headed back outside. We walked in to find Ginny and Draco kissing (or more locked at the lips).

"Draco!" Blaise said in a 'that-is-so-cool' sort of tone.

"Ginny!" I said in disbelief. They broke apart. Ginny gasped and Draco blushed red and his face clashed horribly with his hair.

"Umm, don't you need some new robes?" Ginny asked randomly and she sped out of the shop with me on her tail.

"Ginny, what was that about?" I asked and she too went red.

"I don't know! We were talking about Pepper Imps and Butterbeer when I just leaned in and kissed him," She said and I could see tears in her eyes," it was so stupid and I shouldn't have done it!"

Authors Note: That was chapter 4 and I hope you liked it.


	5. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Authors Note: Here is chappie 5…

Chapter 5 – Tryouts 

"Come on, Gin. Let's go inside. I think it's going to rain." I said and we went into the robes shop.

"Hello, dearies. What can I get you? New robes? Travelling Cloak?" The shopkeeper asked with a kind face.

"Umm, just some new robes for me thanks." And the shopkeeper came around in front of her counter; lead me to a mirror and started measuring.

"What size are you, dear?"

"14 to 16."

She gave me some robes, I tried them on and they fitted perfectly.

"That will be 14 Galleons and 4 Sickles." I handed her the money and we decided to head back to school without Draco and Blaise.

"Don't worry. He's probably just as ashamed as you are."

"Neveah! Ginny!" Draco was calling us and we whipped around.

"What? Haven't you screwed this day up enough without chasing us once you have?" I asked with a sour look on my face.

"Look, it was Ginny, too. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her." He said and I agreed to myself that that was true.

"Who kissed who?" Came Potter's voice and I turned around yet again to see him, Ron and Hermione. God!

"None of your business, Potter. Leave…now!" I said.

"It may not be _Harry's_ business but it definitely is mine if it's my little sister kissing a Slytherin. I was already steamed that you came to Hogsmeade with these pieces of filth but now my little sister is kissing one of them! Outrageous!" Ron said and he grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"Ron, let go of me! Ouch, Ron! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Ginny was screaming at her brother but obviously he was deaf to her cries and next thing he knew he had been hit in the face by Blaise.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted (now just about the whole street was listening and watching). Ron tackled Blaise and I started comforting Ginny and Hermione joined in on her other side.

"Thanks, you two." She said quietly and we didn't even look back at what might be left of those four boys.

In the castle, we lead Ginny up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked down at Ginny's wrist, which now had hand shaped bruises imprinted on it.

"Who did this?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"My brother, Ron Weasley."

"He didn't! Come on, into bed, dear." She led Ginny to a bed near her office and put the curtains round so she could get into some pyjamas. In Madam Pomfrey's office, I asked her a question.

"Do you think we could stay with her? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said to Hermione. She nodded and left.

"Well, OK. She won't have to stay very long. Just tonight. Lucky it's the weekend." She said and I congratulated myself mentally.

All through the rest of that day and the next morning, no one but messengers and sick people entered the Hospital Wing. The next day, Ginny got changed and we headed for the common room. Only a few paces away from there, we bumped into Draco and Blaise. Draco had a bruised lip and Blaise had a knuckle-bruise on his right eyebrow.

"Watch out." Draco sneered and Blaise mouthed the word 'sorry' behind his back as they walked off.

"See how the attitude changes, Gin. You can't go kissing Slytherin's and thing you'll get away with it." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"I know. But…I just keep going over Ron's words in my head. 'It's definitely my business if my _little sister_ is kissing Slytherin's' and 'But now my _little sister_ is kissing them'. I'm not little anymore and obviously Ron doesn't see that. He still sees me as the little girl who was in love with his best friend. I don't love his best friend anymore and I'm definitely not a little girl anymore." I looked at her thoughtfully, thinking over those words as she lunged in for a hug so I opened my arms.

"Oh, Nev! I've done—the worst thing! We've—done the worst—thing. Accepting the—Slytherin's invitation to make a fool—of ourselves." She said through sobs.

"No, Ginny. We haven't. We've done a good thing."

"How do you figure? You called making out with a Slytherin good?"

"No. We said we would go and we did. And we had a good time. Well, right until the fight anyway."

"You know what, Nev? You're right! We need to make a stand. And right now is the time." She let go from the hug and we walked the last flight of stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Pumpkin Head." I said. The portrait swung forward and we stepped in.

"Ron and Harry, we need—I need to talk to you." She said and she nodded that I could come with her.

"Where are we going?" Potter asked with that annoying voice that was always nagging at the back of my head at inappropriate times.

"In here." She walked into an empty classroom. We all sat down and Ginny took a deep breath.

"You know how yesterday you said you don't want your little sister kissing Slytherin's?" She asked Ron and he nodded nervously.

"Well. I'm not little anymore, Ron. I'm 15 and I'm sick of you and him," she pointed and Harry," treating me like I'm five! I'm not five, Ron! You don't know what it's like to be the youngest! It's always the same. 'You can't do that' or 'you can't do this'. Who are you to say I can't go out with Draco or Dean or even Neville? I wouldn't blame you if I were going out with every Tom, Dick and Harry but I'm not, OK? So, why don't you and Harry just leave me and my life alone?" She stormed out and I ran after her.

"Ginny! That was brilliant!"

"Shhh, they're talking!" We put our ears to the door.

"Well, that was overwhelming and unexpected." Came Harry's voice.

"You know what, Harry?"

"What?"

"I totally disagree with her." I saw Ginny's eyes flash from satisfaction to fury.

"Why? I don't. I think she's right."

"It's just the fact that she _is_ 15. That's no age to go dating a 16-year-old Slytherin. I wouldn't mind if she was dating you, Harry. You're the perfect candidate."

"Yeah, but there's just one problem."

"I know, I know. We can't force her to date you but—just get you on a few dates and she'll be straight into you."

"No, I'm already dating someone." My eyes widened, Ginny's mouth dropped and by the sound of it, Ron had come over with jealousy.

"Who? Don't tell me, it's not Hermione is it?"

"No. It's Luna Lovegood." We stepped away from the door as though it was about to burst into flames.

"That was—" I started.

"—Wrong. We shouldn't have heard that, Neveah. Now we'll have to pretend we don't know. I'm not saying I care for him but that's information that Harry does prefer not to disclose."

We started off for the common room again. As we stepped in for the second time there was a commotion around the notice board.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked over to the crowd.

"Quidditch. Harry's Captain. He'll be having try-outs tomorrow." Colin Creevey told us and we sat down in the seats next to the empty fire grate.

"Going to try out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. I think Ron's already Keeper and it's only him and Harry. We'll have to."

We sat there for at least an hour until we were hungry and we went downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch.

"There isn't really anyone that's brilliant at Quidditch in Gryffindor since last year. Who is there?" I said as we walked into the Great Hall, "I mean you played last year as Seeker (no offence) but that was only because Harry couldn't and Ron was Keeper but now that Katie and them are gone there's no one for Chasers or Beaters."

We started eating (I chose some roast lamb, Ginny potato salad) as the rest of the school filed in.

"Wa' ar we gunna doo' vis afta'noon?" I asked through a mouthful of roast potatoes.

"We could get Snape's essay done on what happens when you mix essence of Belladonna and ground Shrivelfigs? Looks as though it's going to rain soon and we need to make use of the last summer weather…if you could call it that." I looked out the huge windows of the Great Hall and sure enough, far away was dark, grey clouds.

"Yeah why not. That's the only homework we have left to finish and that's amazing. Obviously this is going to come up in the OWL's." So after lunch we hurried up to the common room grabbed our bags and made our way to the lake. The rest of the day went slowly and miserably. Writing essays for Snape isn't an entertaining task. I went to sleep straight away after dinner, drowsy and nervous about the tryouts next day. But surprisingly, they started off fine.

"OK, Neveah, what are you trying out for?" Potter asked as I walked up to him with the Nimbus Two Thousand my Grandad (he's a wizard) had sent me for my 12th birthday over my shoulder.

"Beater."

"OK, in the air and I'll let a Bludger out." I zoomed off nervously and saw him letting the Bludger out of the case. It zoomed straight for me and I hit it hard back towards him. He beckoned me down.

"Brilliant. Absolutely fabulous. OK, I'm going to let both out now and I'll send Ron up as the opposition." I sped back up again and Ron (on Potter's Firebolt) zoomed back and forth over the field. I saw the Bludgers go pelting towards me and Ron and I hit the one to Ron: it hit him square in the stomach. I saw him fall, I heard myself and Ginny scream and I flew quickly to meet Potter holding him.

"Very good. You're on the team. Don't worry about Ron he'll be fine. You can stay and watch Ginny if you want." I sat down in the stands five minutes later by myself. Ginny was trying out for Chaser. Potter let the Quaffle go and he and Ron flew up as Keeper and another Chaser. I hate to say this but Ginny was no good. She had butterfingers. She kept dropping the Quaffle and she couldn't score. I watched as they landed and Potter said something to Ginny. They flew up again and instead of the Quaffle, Potter released a Bludger and Ginny was fantastic. She had great aim and good, strong arms.

"I never knew!" I said one hour later at dinner.

"Neither!" She replied and we ate happily.

"He said that I'm on the team, you're on the team. That only leaves the Chasers. Who are they? We didn't stay long enough to watch."

"Never mind, Gin. Try some of this mud cake, it's delicious!"

Authors Note: Another chapter, done. The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Help from the Head

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Authors Note: Chapter 6: right here.

Chapter 6 – Help from the Head 

"It's only a month away, Ginny." I said in the DADA lesson on Friday.

"Don't worry. I'll help. OK, first we need to start with what hexes and things you already know. What would they be?"

"And this has what to do with Mud Moots?" Came a stern voice.

"Nothing…w—we were just—"

"Discussing something for—"

"Professor Binns. He wants us to do an essay on the hexes, jinxes and curses that wizards used on Vampires in 1632." Ginny lied. Damn she's good.

"Indeed? Well, everyone! I want a 3 page essay on Mud Moots – everything you need to know." She left as the bell went and we went to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Looks like we're going to be inside today." I said as we reached the Entrance Hall and looked out into the misty haze. And sure enough, Hagrid came striding towards us.

"We're inside t'day! C'mon!" We followed him to an empty classroom on the third floor.

"Now, no moanin', I wan' a four page essay on a summary o' wha' yeh've learned from me so far. Start writing. I'm gunna write som' things on the board."

"That was almost like one of Binns classes." I said miserably an hour later in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Perk up, we've got some learning to do after Quidditch practise."

"Oh, I forgot about that! How am I supposed to get all this homework done, and then on top of that I've got Quidditch and then I've," I lowered my voice," I've got hexes and curses to learn as well. _And_ I've got to take that test with Dan and Luke."

"What are you saying about us?" I whipped around to see Dan, Luke and Colin Creevey.

"Nothing." They walked off to sit down the other end of the table.

"What are they doing hanging out with Creevey?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Probably can't get rid of him. You know how he tags people." We laughed half-heartedly into our bowls of ice cream.

"Team, c'mon, practise!" We pushed our bowls away, grabbed our bags and sped down to the pitch.

"Now, Ginny and Neveah, in the air and have a good blow with these bludgers. Kei, Jessica and Mickey, I want you three practising with the Quaffle and then Ron will defend and I'll try for the Snitch. In the air!" I swerved in and out of Kei's way and spotted a Bludger aiming for Ron so I sped forward and whacked it towards the other end of the pitch.

"Thanks!" It was good to hear him saying something nice to me rather than an insult. But I know that's only on the pitch. I turned around and a Bludger was coming back for me. I held my bat up at the ready and hit it far over to the other end again. In a couple of minutes, Potter called us down with the Snitch in his hand.

"That was great, we've definitely got those Slytherin's beat. Inside." We marched up to the castle (still in my Quidditch robes). Ginny and I got changed, found an empty classroom and started practising.

"So, what's one of the main spells you used last year?" I asked her while she made sure my wand was in good condition.

"Hmm, we stunned them a lot but then I sprained my ankle so I didn't do much. So, why don't we practise the stunning spell? Do you know the incantation?"

"Yeah, what'll we practise with?"

"Some cushions and these chairs and maybe you can do it on me at random intervals." She handed back my wand (now looking sparkly and clean as it always did) and threw up a cushion.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled and the cushion fell to the ground, looking like stone.

"That was great. What about the full body-bind? Know the incantation for that one? Great, try it on me."

"_Petrificus Totalus_! _Sulatot_!" Ginny was back to her normal self. She sat up looking hurt.

"I hit my head…hard. I think that should be it for the night, Nev. C'mon." We packed up our things and left for the dormitory.

"I'm so tired." Ginny and I said in unison the next day at breakfast.

"Why?" Hermione asked us suddenly. She had not talked to us since that day in the Hospital Wing.

"'Mione, why are you talking to us?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's odd. Don't you think Ron will disagree?"

"He doesn't have to know does he?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well…no. And we're tired because we were up most of the night practising hexes and things," Hermione gave a confused look," for the test in the holidays."

"Oh! That's right." She said.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione and Potter sat next to him.

"N—nothing. Just asking why—why they're tired." And she whispered something I couldn't hear.

"C'mon, let's go…to the common room."

"Why are—"

"Just come!"

I hauled Ginny out of the Great Hall and up the marble stairs.

"Neveah, where are we going? This isn't the way to the common room."

"We're going to see Dumbledore…he wasn't at breakfast so he must be here." We stopped at the stone gargoyle.

"_Tangy Apple_!" The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside revealing the revolving staircase. We waited 'til we saw the wooden door and we heard voices inside.

"You cannot do this, Dumbledore! This is just as preposterous as when you suggested at the beginning of the year that we have Harry Potter as a statue in the Atrium!" Came the Minister's voice.

"And just as preposterous as you sentencing Death Eater's to only 40 years in prison! Or when you suggested nearly two years ago that Voldemort wasn't back and refused to believe it." Dumbledore half-shouted kind of calmly.

"Yes, but I changed my mind haven't I?"

"Exactly. You have changed your mind. Remember our talk last summer? I asked you if Harry and the others could become Animagi and you were all for it."

"Well, like you said—I've changed my mind. Now, if you don't mind I have family commitments."

"Ah, why, Cornelius, do you use the same excuses?"

"Excuse me, Dumbledore I must be leaving."

Muffled footsteps followed that and Ginny and I made it to look as though we were just coming up the stairs as the door opened.

"Girls! You didn't hear any of that did you?" He asked anxiously.

"Heard what Minister?" I asked innocently.

"Never mind. Good day, Dumbledore, girls." He left without another word and Dumbledore beckoned us in. We sat down and Dumbledore showed motion for us to begin.

"Sir, I was wondering if you would be able to resolve a little problem we're having." I asked shyly.

"Go on." He said shortly.

"Well, it's just. You know how we're—that is, Dannielle, Luke and I—we're taking the test thing in the holidays? Well, do we have to do OWL's?"

"No. Becoming an Animagi is something that takes great power and OWL's are just that. Miss Langley, I believe you were wishing to tell me something other than that?"

How had he known that I was intending to ask something but lost heart at the last minute? Crazy.

"Y—yes. Dannielle and Luke have become angry with us for sitting at the Slytherin table. And…I don't want to do the test by myself without cheers from my friends. All of my friends." I added looking at Ginny.

"And how do you see me being able to fix this problem, Neveah?" He asked solemnly with his sparkling blue eyes.

"I haven't thought about that, Professor."

"Then perhaps it would help to tell you that resolving problems does not come from knowledge. It comes from your heart and your loyalty is something you twisted. Put it back into place and then you will be free for a wonderful test with cheers from all your friends."

"Th—thank you Professor. We'll leave now." Ginny and I got up and left.

"What was that all about?" She asked once we had stepped off the moving steps and the gargoyle had moved back into its normal spot.

"I was just getting some help. Come on, we need to find Dan and Luke." We headed for the common room and found Dan and Luke reading hex books.

"Dan—Luke, we need to talk." I said as soon as we were in front of them.

"About?" They asked in unison.

"About how we twisted our loyalties when we went to Hogsmeade with those Slytherin losers."

"Damn right you did." Dan snarled. She didn't seem to want to forgive us.

"We weren't acting ourselves and we betrayed you. Malfoy's dad is in with the enemy and we were wrong in befriending them. We're sorry. Malfoy is sour again to Nev and I. Will you forgive us?" Ginny asked, looking from Dan to Luke and back again.

"So…you're saying Malfoy and Zabini just wanted you for your infectious laughs, your pretty faces and wonderful personalities?" Luke asked and all four of us smiled.

"I knew you would!" I said gaily and we moved into a group hug. We all sat down and began reading the hex book together. Yippee. Back together and normal. I'm a friend with my friends again. And I don't have to worry about those Slytherin losers anymore. I will be doing the test in a month with my friends by my side. I went to bed a happy girl once more and wrote in my diary.

Sunday, November 28th 

_I never noticed how much warmer it is with my friends talking to me again. And the horizon never looked so bright. OK, OK, I know. A load of sissy crap. But at least Dan and Luke are talking to me again. And I never knew Luke thought I had an infectious laugh, a pretty face a wonderful personality. I knew he was a sissy but I never knew he could be so sweet. I am definitely not tired yet it is round 10:30. I might go back downstairs. Goodnight diary._

Authors Note: OK, I know "_Sulatot_" isn't the counter-curse for the Full-Body-Bind but I can't find the proper one in any of the books so I put "_Totalus_" backwards. Don't flame me…please.


End file.
